blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:10.Chaos Quest Episode 8:Compound Chaos!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! # No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) # No using other already used Canons. # NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED!NO REFERENCES JUST FORESHADOWING! ' # No Silver he has a role in the future... # IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! # No Crossovers yet. # No alternate Futures yet. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(Bluray) #Kai The Fox(Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus(Bluray) #Zenaroid(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(EpicPIE/Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Sukendus' Gun Soliders (Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Kaytlin Fence the fox(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Baltolios the Husky(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Hakka the Siamese Cat(Kaytlifencethefox) #Chompalaya the Shark(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Devon The SHark (Bluray) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog & Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Shresaiah The Red Wolf (ITH) #Jayden The Coyote (ITH) #Pedo Bear (Bluray) #Metal Plasma (Bluray) #Tori The Cat (Bluray) #Allison The Fox (Bluray) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Lunas The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Apallo Jr/Junior (Apallo) #Violet The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Baby Treniahk the Hades Halfxeno #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Future Treniahk the Hades Halfxeno (Ghost, he died in Children of the Future to bring back his mother Minta) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) #Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox (KayumitheWallaby4) #Halo the Legendary Chaos Hero Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #Dan the Hedgehog (Kakariko Fried Cucco) #Falcon the Human (LegoPigeon) #Blade the Hedgehog (Kakariko Fried Cucco) #Metal Jack (Spongebob100) #Darkness the Hedgehog (Villain) (KFC) #Arch the Hedgehog (Villain) (KFC) Compound Chaos Part 1:Seaside Confusion! '''July 18,2011 ' 'Its been a while since our heroes met. They all went there seperate ways as Tails made a plan. And now Tails with the power of Sukendus' Super Scouter have tracked done all 13 of his bases and plan on taking him down! Can they stop him before his evil plan is revealed find out now! ' Tails:Where are they... Hakka:Hello Two Tailed Fox,Searching for your Friends? Tails:Oh hi miss yeah I'am waiting for them Dean:TAILS! Tails:Dean?﻿ Jack: (Appears) What's going on here? Patricia: Hi there Amy: Hey there Guys Dean:Hi Jack: So what's your plan Tails? Tails:With the Super Scouter Axel and Eva fould I've located all of Sukendus' 13 Compounds! Patricia: Wow, so what are the Locations of all of Sukendus' 13 Compounds that Mr. E told us about Tails:Well there all mixed will see when we get there. Eva:Funny thing...Well Axel is probably stuck. ?????:Hmmm? Kaytlin:Hi guys. Eva:Did you guys here that. Knux:Kayt do you know anyone naed Brandon. Kaytlin:Yes,He's my Brother. Knux:Oh where is he he went missing it semt a little while back. Kaytlin:He's been with his other Friends. Baltolios:Isn't anyone going to Ask who I am? Star: So...Who are you? Baltolios:Baltolios the famous Husky. Axel:Hey... Eva:Hi Axel! Axel:Shut up I got screwed! Amy: Oh my Jack: What should we do? Patricia: We betta stop those 13 Bases of Sukendus Axel:I got ditched messed up had to fight a bear!!! Jack: Never mind that, we got another letter from Mr. E saying that he knows about 13 Bases of Sukendus Amy: Do you think we ever trust Mr. E, after all Apallo Jr. did say he is Mr. Evil Patricia: Either we trust Mr. E or not, we must protect Sonic from Mr. E, if Apallo Jr. was right Zoorod:That AJ was from a different timeline...Mr.E is still good Eva:Are you really still mad Axel not my fault they dared you to do that! Axel:EVA YOU ASKED US TO PLAY THE GAME WITH THEM Eva:Come on you have to admit you at least kinda wanted to? Axel:*About to punch but stops*I can't its not worth it losing a friend cause of that*Smiles* Eva:Well now that were over it lest continue shall we Axel:*Halo on Chest Begins to Flash* Amy: Ok then we should stop Sukendus once & for all Hakka:Well,I see the Two Tailed Fox has found his friends. Jack: Well, I wonder which Base of Sukendus is the closest? ???: Hello... Axel:Hi mysterious voice... Eva:Whats with the blinking Halo? ???: *looks at Axel* Mysterious voice? Nope. I'm looking for Isaiah and Shred...? The names Jayden. Axel:Oh they should be here by now just wait they'll be here if they remeber the date. Shresaiah: What, Jayden... Axel:Hey guys. Axel:Now I think its time I told you about Zenaroid and Plasma... Jayden: What? Axel:Well it all started--Wait who are you? Jayden: *facepalm* Tails:Yeah actually who are you? (Who is star the wallaby) Patricia: And what are you doing here all alone? Tori: Hi guys! Kai:*Blushes*Hi Tori... Jack: Hey there, it's time to get this mission started Amy: Yeah, this is gonna be fun, I hope Sonic is joining us Sonic:I'AM BACK!! Amy: SONIC! (Hugs Sonic) Oh Sonic, we've been waiting for you for so long sONIC:Oh hey Amy! Amy: Yes Sonic? Sonic:Glad to seeya now where are Joanne and Freddie! Amy: I don't know Jack: Where are they anyway? Patricia: I don't know Plasma:They'll come eventually. Jack: Ok then Patricia: I wonder what Sukendus & Dr. EggPlankton are up to now? Amy: I don't know but we betta start the Mission Tails:Ok first one is at Seaside Palace Kai:What I come all the way from home just to go back Axel:How did you not notice the compound. Kai:... Jack: It's time to go now, let's go Patricia: Maybe we can fly over to there, it'll be quicker Tails:The tornado and broom picks you place Axel:WAIT! Patricia: Ok then Tails, let's get moving Tails:Ok. Axel:Ok I'll tell you guys on the ride. Patricia: (hops on her Flying Broom) Let's go guys Jack: Ok then Amy: We don't have time to lose Axel:You all ready to here about ZENAROID. Jack: You can tell us on the way to Seaside Palace, anyways let's go to Seaside Palace Patricia: Okey doeky then (starts the Engines on her Flying Broom) There we go come on guys, next stop: Seaside Palace Jack & Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Axel:Ok Here I go! But before I tell who is that Jayden Patricia: Let's go to Seaside Palace, Tails Tails:oK lift off now Knux:*Sits down* Say where is Apallo? Jack: I don't know, but let's get moving Patricia: (Flys off with her Flying Broom) Let's go guys Tails: Ok to Seaside Dean:Oh no its my older brother and he seems to have hitched a ride on the tornado. Devin:Hey bro! Chompalaya:Why is there a Plane?Oh right I saw that plane Many times before. Patricia: Let's just get moving ok Jack: Alrighty then (So Our Heroes flys to Seaside Palace on Patricia's Flying Broom & Tails' Tornado) Dean: ohh another shark I'am gonna go greet her! Shresaiah: You do that...? Devin:*Rolls eyes*Dork... Jayden: Who? Devin:Who else but my little bro...What a shame Axel:So Jayden who are you exactly? Jayden: Isaiah and Shred's cousin. Axel:Oh ok...Lets find the Compound! Shresaiah: Ok... *defuses* Jayden: Alright! Eva:*Starts looking around* Patricia: We're flying high now Tails:*Jumps out of Tornado once it land*Now to put my self to use i'll defeat all the robots in Compound 2 Patricia: (Lands her Flying Broom & hops off) Don't worry, I'll help you Pedo:We'll all help! Axel:Oh you're kidding me. Tori:Lets get movin! Geo:Agreed we gotta get this done and finish off Sukendus so we can stop the Quantum Chaos Then Znearoid and The Main Chaos! Zoorod:Lets search. Jack: Right let's go Allison:Hi bro >:) Kai:ALLISON! Patricia: Who's that? Kai:My 11 year old sister... Allison:I've decided to join you guys oh and The Compounds in the scarey tunnel next to our house Axel:Kai What the hell? Patricia: (Gulps) Let's go in & be careful Sonic:OH OK *Runs throguh* Yo Sukendus! Jack: (To Sukendus) It's time for you to be trashed Metal Plasma: *Walks out hypontised by Sukendus* Patricia: Look ! Tails:*Analysis data*Sukendus got him...If I get the codes right then Geo: Lets kill him! In the throne room Junior: Father Mabye Mr. Evil isnt here Dr. EggPlankton: (Appears behind him with his Jack-4 Robots) How many times do we have to tell you that Mr. Evil is in the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ! Apallo: Mabye We'll just throw him in there instead. *looks at EggPlankton* Dr. EggPlankton: You'll be getting to be angry when I'm done with you. Jack-4 Robots ATTACK! Jack-4 Robots: (Starts Charging at Apallo & Apallo Jr.) Apallo Jr.: I fought these things in my time so ill just fire my deactavation cannon and..... *fires* Jack-4 Robots: (been deactivated already) Dr. EggPlankton: How do you know my every move already? Sounds like they have a Spy (Back with the Others) Jack: Do you know how much longer? Patricia: Don't worry, we'll get to Apallo straight away Amy: Ok then Axel:Nice time to bud in Apaalo any way AJ is from an alternate dimension. SO JUNIOR LEAVE YOU'RE TIME FRAME ISN;'T THE SAME OUR! Diana: Im single again tORI: What happened to Kyros? Diana: Well i havent see him sience 4 weeks ago Geo:So you just broke up with him? Diana: No it's just too long Patricia: This is getting out of hand, why did Apallo Jr. come to our Timeline? Jack: I don't Patricia, but I'm not waiting around to find out Amy: Let's just destory all 13 Bases of Sukendus & get this over with, ok? Violet: I believe my son is tellling the truth. Axel:He can't be his Tiem Frequency isn't the same as ours. Jack: (Sighs) Either we know that Apallo Jr. is either right or wrong, we'd betta find out, if he is telling the Truth Violet: Axel You Just Dont Like Him Or My Husband don't u. You Jeark! Eva:She is right you can be jerky. Axel:I like them I'am just saying wrong timeline. ????: That's because he is a copy of me equiped with a frenquency disrupter. Apallo Jr is blasting the wall and sees them. Apallo Jr: THERE U ARE! YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP THAT EVIL ME WITH MY DAD Axel:Your timeline veirsions of us can solve that. Good Junior: Patricia: Let's go Amy: Let's stop the Evil version Apallo Jr. Chompalya:*Slowly Lumping on the Ground towards them*I should have stayed in water. Jack: We're getting very confused. We should destroy Sukendus' 13 Bases, before it's too late Chompalya:*Limps over to Jack and Hangs onto his Leg* With Apallo and Evil Timeline Junior Junior: I can feel were close father. (close to our world's bad future) Heh ehe heh. Back with the other team and Good Junior Dean: Are you ok *Helps her up* Take this Tails made it so I could breath on Water and this Healing Pill. Geo:Jr. I thought you were with your dad? Apallo Jr.(good): Grrrrrrrr AXEL YOU NEED TO JUS ACCEPT IT ALRIGHT YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING OF WHAT YOU ALLL AND THE WORLD HAD TO GO THROUGH! Jack: What's with all the Yelling about? Patricia: Yeah, is something wrong? Amy: Is there a problem Apallo Jr.? Apallo Jr (good): *tells them who they have been talking with before he showed up and that he was sent to make the world what it is in thier time* Zoorod:So why didn't you just go to the past and nsave YOUR FAMILY and stop them. You can leave now. Good Junior: No I need your help *cries and begs on his knees* Please Axel:You should be here there is totally different timeline that will recongnizee and except you. Good Junior: You dont understand He's been here the whole time he's luring you all into a trap he told me before he knocked me out leaving me trying to find a way to find you guys! And what he told you about the future is no lie. Violet: YOU MAKE ME SICK ALL OF YOU! You all just dont want another powerful guy with us. Well it's seems to me we need all the help we can get! *Runs off by her self* I'll destroy this base by my self! Chompalya:*To Dean*Thank You. Jack: Whao there Violet, let's work as a team to destroy the base Violet: You Believe me right Jack Patricia: We'll work together to stop the Villains at any cost ! Good Junior: Mom Please Stop I know Axel's Words hurt but still please colmdown Amy: Come on guys, we don't have time to lose (Good) Junior: Come one let's go Axel:Who lured us here Jr.? Jack: Um guys i think you should see this, because we're inside the 1st Base Tails:Tori stop! Tori:*About to kill Metal Plasma* What!?!?! Tails: I can reprogram him to join our team! (Good)Junior: The Evil Me Did When He Came here before i did Patricia: We should destroy Sukendus' Base & get outta here before it explodes. We need Explosives Apallo Jr (Good): But Dad is still inthere! Amy: One of us has to go resuce him, but who will do that? Violet: Axel Should Go Sience He has something against him. Diana: yeah an dmabye we'll find out why he has some anfer with him and me and My nephew Amy: (Notices a Letter from Mr. E) Guys, look it's from Mr. E (Picks it up & opens the letter up to see there's a CD inside) It's a CD Jack: We need a CD Player Patricia: I can do that (waves her Magic Wand & makes the CD Player Appear & plugs it in) Ok then Amy: (Puts the CD inside of the CD Player, with the TV showing the Letter E on it) Mr. E: (On Speaker) (Laughs) Greetings everyone, this is Mr. E Isaiah: Okay... Jack: Mr. E ! Mr. E: Are you needing of a clue that'll help complete your mission? Patricia: Yes please Isaiah: Mr E... Mr E. How did his message get from his lab to here? Junior (good): He's Here! Watch Your Selves Everyone Shred: *looks at Junior* ... Amy: Would you calm down Junior? We're trying to here the Clue Mr. E: To find Sukendus' Bases you need to follow the Fog that leads you to there. Good Luck (the TV turns off all by itself) Junior: HE"S UP THERE * flies up* Come Out E I Know Youre Here Because This Is Were it Begins! Isaiah: LEAVE IT TO ME! I'm not only a Red Wolf, but A pointer! Jack: Guys, calm down! The only choice we got is to Destroy Sukendus' Base, now come on. Just ingore him Junior (Evil): *draging Apallo on the ground and throws him* You Wont Do Any thing to Master E or Sukendus! Isaiah: Looks like it's time... '''FUU...SION...HA!!! Shresaiah: Time to take out the trash. Evil Junior: You stupid fool no wonder youre my slave in the future youre so hot headed that you're the most disposiable being on the planet *dodges* (*Facepalm* Shresaiah didn't do an attack.) Shresaiah: I'm sure you'll want to take that back. *grabs him, and punches him in his lower chin several times untill he falls down* Evil Junior: I can take it back if it's true. *heals self* Im from the future Every One from my and my Goody Two Shoes Orginal self are more powerful than any one here Shresaiah: You're quite the brat, aren't you? Look kid- I don't appreciate you and your father thinking that you can call me whatever you think of me. It's not happening. Controll freak. Evil Junior: My Father. Man Youre Dence Im A Clone of Junior Stupid, but with some changes like this *holds hus middle finger and index finger and slashes Shreasaiah in Half causing him to de fuse* (ITH: Nope. To me, that's non-existant.) Shresaiah: Was that to scare me? And I know that. SOLAR FLARE! *Fires it at Junior, and runs back to the group* GUYS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP! Evil Junior: You Are So Hot Headed It Looks like i have to kill a certin someone....*snickers* Shresaiah: I. AM. NOT. HOT HEADED!!! *dust from the ground comes up in a pattern, Shresaiah powers up to Unleashed Nega Shresaiah* (ITH: Block that, so help me god...) Junior (Evil): Goes into his true form (a mask with a purule suit and the Mr. E Symbol on it* Tails:*Sends both Jr.s back to there futures and seals it so they can't cause anymore damage*Ok lets go to base 2! * why u do that for* Apallo: grrrgh Dammit where's my son my REALSon!? Tori:Will find him eentually. Apallo: From The Future. And Tell The Truth because he wasent lieing. *tells how Clone Junior told him about the future and how every thing happens because of one of the heroes and that he was sent here to make shure that no one alters it* So if you did any thing to My Good Son Then You just screwed us all because he know every thing. *falls on his knees* And If You Dont Believe Either Him Or Me then Look at this Holo Gram that was recorded by someon that we know from the future (this is his role). Tails; I'am sorry tosya but thats not our future. Apallo: Well you know what fine. Open the portal and half of us go in (i dont want my characters to sound crazy just let them believe him)and half of us stay here Tails:But we all need to go to the second Compound. Apallo: You Built the time machine in the future befor you die he told me that and let Kai Feald The Second Half Becides It that isnt our future and if you say it's an alternate timeline then how is it avoided then? Tails: Idon't know we'll see when we get there lets just forget about it and move on. Baby Treniahk:(Crying) Axel:A baby in Seaside hill on the floor? Eva:Are you ok? Baby Treniahk:WHAAAAAAAAAA Eva:Whoa Whoa its ok... Baby Treniahk:(Crying worsens) Eva:...What do we do Tori:*Pick up*Its ok Little baby no more need to cry. Baby Treniahk:(Crying) Apallo: Hey there little cousin *picks baby up* it's ok i got you. Hey this is my Cousin Minta's Baby Boy. Violet: I'll take him to Baby Junior. *looks mad at tails* You Better Un Seal that time gate now or you feel a mother's wrath. Baby Treniahk:(nuzzles his older Cousin) Violet: Comeon Treniahk Let's go. Say Bye Bye Baby Trenaihk:(Ties to say "Bye bye" but can't he is still learning)Gapttt (Giggles) Violet: *teleports the HQ* Jack: (Sighs) So what should we do? Patricia: Remember what Mr. E had said? Amy: He says "Follow the Fog to find Sukendus' Bases" Jack: (Points to the Fog) And there it is now Apallo: Well have it your way but were bringing my son back. Tails:*Teleports them to the second base* (Kaytlin picks the next placve where the base is hidden) Patricia: We're here Apallo: *looks at tails* Ahem...... (wIAT TILL kAYTLIN'S ON GUYS) (why u troll) tRoLl wuT??) Lunas: *teleports* Where is Future Junior? (holding something behind his back) Kai:What'er you holding behide your back. (First off there is a chapter for each base plus you can't choose 3 Bases) (Fine I'll play along.... for now >:) ) Lunas: It's someting to show that he is from OUR future* throws down a smart guy from the future that was in the base* Remember when he said, when the Clone Junior Said that the terriable events that led up to that point in time were to happen. He saiod it was because of one of us. Well This Guy is from there and he know every thing NOW SPEAK! Tails:He is...From the Alternate timeline! Apallo: *kicks tails in the butt* *wistles* Axel:OHHHHHHHHHH! Eva:Shut up...I still got the trick on you! Axel: >:( Henchmen: No.... Im Not You Stupid Fox. These Bases Were made From Our Technology. We Made It So That Everything in Our Time Sends off a Fake "Alternate Timeline Frequency" so no one would care to even help any one who comes to this point in time. Like How that blasted Goodie Junior got here and tried to tell you about what happened.. you are all stupid. Tails:*Sends him to the Doom Dimension*Never Thought BVakugan would be so useful*Its perfect its been tested...Useless fool Lunas: Just as I Thought Youre Not Tails.* Picks him up and* Only an emenmy from the future would do the hings this "Tails" has Done. *blast his' costume away to reviel a robot copy from the REAL FUTURE!* Tails:*Bleeding*AHH WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU Sonic:Ah Lunas Thats the real Tails. Tails:*Uncounsius* Jack: Look, either we trust Mr. E or not, just remember this that he helped us with the Missions Amy: Yeah, so please calm down & let's get moving Lunas: You all didnt get transported to that place i only escaped there BARELY! and Tails You really are the most dumbest smart guy in that time. I actually saw what happened just look at what they did to my sythe it's not supposed to break but look! Patricia: (Holds up a Golden Locket that has a shape of the Magnifying Glass with a Question Mark on it & with a picture of her Parents, playing beautiful Music) (Sighs) Father Tails:Stands up.I don't need you guys!*Takes Electronics back and walks away* Sonic:Tails Wait! Tails:I HATE YOU! *Flies away* Knux:Don't worry he didn't mean it. Lunas: *to Patricia*I Know where you are refferencing from..... *face palms* Mystery Incorperated -.-You know what im leaving. Chase after the Bird If you want. It;s not going to bring them back. *looks back* Sorry Tails* (Next time ill use full power) Apallo: Lunas! Diana: Well he does have a point. ???: More than one. Sonic:Who is that! Clone Junior: *throws Dead Good Future Junior* Who do you think Geo:How Tails sealed you two! Clone: Something he shouldent have. And Now The Leader of the Restience is dead and now i have a new mission KILLING ALL OF YOU (good Junior: *struggling and gets into saftey& haaaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaa *heavey breathing* Patricia: This Locket is a gift from my Father, right before he passed away Good Junior: H-el.....p*baccks out* Patricia: (carries Good Apallo Jr.) Don't worry I got you Jack: Come on let's move Amy: Right Lunas: The master is going to kill you. Jack: Who's the master? Patricia: No time now, come on, let's get outta here *turns into clone lunas* Clone Lunas: Clone Junior. the real Lunas is in the future being cloned and it's very painful Shadow:*Slices off Evil ones head*I'AM DONE WITH THIS CRAP WATCHING YOU GUYS BANTER FOR SO FRIGGIN LONG IS ANNOYING AS HELL! CHAOS BALST! sONIC:Shadow NNOOO! Clone Junior: Ahhh the former Ultimate Life Form..... me me the True Ultimate Life form. Clone Lunas: That didnt hurt. (Destroys the Clones) Axel:(Thought)These alternate timeline freaks are giving us a run for our money but we can temporily chage to there time line an finish them off.Apallo go die in a hole. Apallo: I can hear you and mabye you need to think.... mabye your known future is in trouble and this is what's happening right now so we can stop the clones from comming back and mabye listen to my Son and then we can do what we were doing what's so hardabout that so you die in a hole you son of a........ Violet: They Took MY Baby! All: What? Violet: Some Bird and an Ape with a long silver berd came in and took them and knocked me out then they said something about begining something. Apallo: *grabs Sonic* Listen My Only Son Has Been Kid napped You friends are *looks at shadow amy tails and Knuckles* Not you guys, are stubburn to accept the fact that we are in trouble. Sonic i've known you for years man you are thegreatest hero there is Please My Son and mabye th eentire world is at stake! Violet: You all should be ashamed you are all supposed to be heroes but you all refuse to do what you are supposed to do and save my baby boy and the world of the future! Diana: Then we can use the time macine in that time to go back in time to stop the kidnapping from happening.And Save the future so it can be fixed Baby Treniahk:(Crying Worsens) Plasma:Apallo he didn't man it thta way here is Apallo Jr. Born yet? Baby Treniahk:(Crying worsens) Apallo: He is already born after that battle with Pedo bear! Future Treniahk(Ghost): Ehem Baby Me is crying Plasma:We have to kill him..We'll bring him back later its just thta if he dies he'll be in safe hands and Evil Junior won't exist. Baby Treniahk:(Crying gets louder) Apallo: Or You can do what i just said you arent going to kill my son i'll kill all of you Now Get you (A word) to the future. *picks up his future son* I got ya. 2 velciraptors grab Baby Treniahk Zenaroid:So time difires ehh well lets just say I got Tails scounter *Bans Evil Junior, Clone Lunas,Junior to there Dimensions or The Doom Dimnesion* (Just go along with it your future wn t be changed in the end and if you do tthat then you cahracters will be in huge trouble) (yES IT WILL WHAT HAPPENES IT cHAOS qUEST fUTURE IS STILL UP TO DEBATE Until The End Of The Tournemant) Future Treniahk(Ghost): I just got kidnapped and no one is doing anything Plasma:Well thats settled Apallo: Fine Kill him but then i'll quit and when you all need some one to help you im not saving you this time or any ohter. *goes away* Violet: I hate you all *folows* Diana:......... I hope your happy now! My brother isnt agoing to be a hero any more and it's because you wont help becuae of your stupid beliefs and you *points a Zenaroid* you a Douche lust like the others but i wont leave. Plasma:Well were not gonna kill the Baby and we just lost so many of our party...Well we have to kepp going.A Apallo: *flicks them all off while still walking* I dont care in gone and that's that so believe you little future is going to come true im going to train so i can actually do someting about it. Diana: *Mumbling * wow he really means it. Monroe: *hovers down* He has a point though you all should be ashmed. And Besides He'll come back he's just going to watch over you from far away. But he is mad though. Tori:Dude you were gone playing a video game! Monroe: Yea I don tfight that much. And I do Sence something funny in there llike something bad is about to happen. Tori:Ok moving on Monroe: But I wont let you down nothing happens to me in the future so I'm just firne but what i can see you just lost you most powerful member of the group + you just got rid of another power person and you ...... Axel:Who said Apallo is the strongest? You'll see the Future those Alternate Juniors came from is nothing but a alternate Future. Monroe: Well who Said "your" future doesnt happen after the bad future and how did this alternate future happen someint is supposed to happen here and then we stop it with the Good Junior but i dont care because im not from here. Axel:Whatever to Where Shadow:Dammit Tails took the TRANSLATER! Monroe: I TALK YOUR LAUNGUAGE I WAS BORN HERE BUT I LEFT! Eva:Evreyone calm down seeing how much the wavelengths were diffferent it couldn't take place after our supposed timeline Monroe: Eva is right there is no alternate world and you guys do still need to re assembel the Quantam Emerald before someting evenworse happen Eva:There is.Instead therte are alternate timelines and dimensions. Monroe:Or this is an effect due to the Quantam Emerald Being broken Apart and they are after the pieces too remember so mabye one of the pieces in in that future *winks* Eva:Thats why we need to finish off Sukendus and Save the Quantum Dimension (Shresaiah: NOW... FEEL THE WRATH OF A TRUE WARRIOR!!! *starts rapidly punching Evil apallo, 85 hits for second* Meinwhile Apallo: Who Needs them... wait Isaiah has my Emerald Shard so i cant leave. Later Apallo: *grumbles* I hate you Shresaiah: Me? Axel:FIGHT WE MISSED OUT LAST TIME *Hides* Apallo:*snatches back Shard* Now youll stop seeing illusions of my "future son" God you guys dont know the Green shard creats illusions Shresaiah:.. Tori:Wow... Jayden: Tori:What is it Jayden Jayden: Apallo. Tori:What about him. Jayden: He's acting a bit disordered... Geo:He is probably still ticked off about Znearoid sealing the future gate. Apallo: * Holds Up Shard* Jayden:... Plasma:Oh and Isiah before you came back Tails left. Apallo: Lets go Axel:Sorry Apallo... Apallo: About What? Jack: (Sighs) Plasma, do you even know what's going on with Apallo & Apallo Jr.? Patty: (Appears) What's up ya'll? Patricia: Patty! (Hugs Patty) It's soo good to see one of my Daughters again Kai:When did you have kids? Patricia: About Many Months ago Compound Chaos Part 2:To Downdua! Axel:Oh cool Now what Geo:I can guide us there Apallo: Lead the way gEO:*lEADS US TO Jack: Are you sure about this? Patricia: I think so Amy: By the way, who is your father anyway? Patricia: Well...(whispers to Amy) Amy: (Gasps) Really? Patricia: Yep Patty: Whao, I never expected that Eva:Who is it. Patricia: Well, I can only tell you this (whispers to Eva's Ear) Mr. E is acculty my father Eva:WOW I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED...But then you must be about Half Hedgehog. Patricia: Acculty I'm 100% Skunk, my Mother is a Crossbreed of every Animal on Mobius Eva:Whoa But you ened up with Skunk. Patricia: I know right, but my mother is mostly Skunk because I'm one of the 5 of 14 Sisters who are Skunks Axel:Cofusion alert. Apallo:WTF Diana: *fur turns black* Axel:What? Diana: She must be s s-s-lut {C}Patricia: I'm sorry, but it's true Mr. E is my Father Geo:Can we go now... Amy: Ok then Diana: slut slut slut slut >:) Apallo: Diana have you taken you Meds Patty: What's wrong with Diana? Apallo: Wel ever since she was a kid Diana has has a... well alter ego..... Geo:*aNALIYZIZ* NO SHE HASN'T... Amy: Um, aren't we be going somewhere like destroying Sukendus' Bases Jack: Oh right, let's go Tori:Yeah Baby Treniahk:(SCREECH-CRYING) Patricia: Who's there? Is that a Baby? Future Treniahk (Ghost):It is baby me Amy: Who are you? Geo:Treniahk. Apallo: Well it look like we're almost there (Can I do the next base) (We are going in order of joinin, Me-Kaytlin;Hudhouse-Spongie-ITH-Apallo-DARKEST) (ITH: As in?) (Choosing the Base) Diana: *drinks her meds while she is in controll of her self* Geo:Now she is is. Apallo: Good Girl Geo:Lets go! Kaytlin:Uggh.I caught up with you. Isaiah:...? Shred:Okay... Jayden:... Apallo: Let's just go Jayden And Shred: *fuses, and flies off* Shrayden: Okay.. Isaiah: *flies off* Axel:You guys just love fusing don't you. Apallo: Ah, To Fuse...... Shrayden: Not nessesarily, we do it because if our power's combined, we'll be stronger, and since Jayden's stronger than Isaiah, we have a better chance winning with him. Isaiah:... Axel:Any respons Isaiah Apallo: *looks at Isaiah* Isaiah: What? Axel:... Apallo: You know if we were to fuse we would be the Ultimate Warrior. Isaiah: So you're saying you want to fuse with me. Fine. But only when we battle. Apallo: Only when we need to. But i thought that you didnt want to have anything to do with me at all. Jack: Let's destroy Sukendus' 2nd Base Patricia: Yeah ! Isaiah: I never said that. Plus, you tried to fight me. Axel;Ultimate warrior my foot. Apallo: Hey, What would we be called? Uh,...... Isallo? Patricia: Guys, we must work together Patty: Yeah cause I'm gonna destroy Sukendus' 2nd Base Jack: We all now know that Mr. E is Patricia's Father, but we've betta keep on moving Geo:Gusy were in Downdua Mobius' Austaralia. Jack: Don't you mean "Australia"? Patricia: Oh yeah Amy: Remember we're gonna destroy Sukendus' Base, got it? Patty: I hear ya loud & clear Apallo: I dont like this place Jack; Well we're here aren't we, now let's destroy the 2nd one Apallo: I Have my reasons Patricia: Ok then, let's do this Apallo: Ok she's not here, She's not here,She's not.... Stalker Girl: HI APALLO! Apallo: *anime falls over* Jack: Whao, hi there Patricia: Who are you? Kaytlin:*Shoots Stalker Girl with a sleepy Dart* Jack: Who is that Girl, Apallo? Apallo: A fan girl who wont leave me alone when i come here......*picks her up and carries her to her to a cliff and throws her off* later crazy girl Kaytlin:Aww,I wanted to beat her off. Stalker Girl: HAVE MI BABIES MATE! *humps apallo's croutch* Apallo: AAAAA RAPE RAPE!!!!!!!AAAAAAAA! Kaytlin:*Shoots The fangirl with a sleepy Dart* Stalker: *still rapes him in a bush* Apallo: Im sorry Violet! Kaytlin:*Picks up Apallo and Runs from the Stalker* Patricia: We betta keep on moving guys Amy: Yeah, we don't have time to lose, I hope Sonic is here to help us Apallo: Kill me..... *covers face with hands* Oh Chaos Kill me Jack: Apallo, what is it? Kaytlin:Don't say that Apallo. Apallo: Do you know who that was? THAT WAS THE PRINCESS OF DOWNUNDA Kaytlin:Ok,Why would she do that to you? Apallo: Well Flashback sound affect Teen Apallo: Whooo Damn! This Second Tournament was a tough one to beat. Death: Humph. As Long as Dussel the Light is dead im happy. Terra: Yeah. and Apallo Sience you won the the last round you get the heart of Princess! Teen Apallo: *already on boat* Come one guys! LET'S GO! *the boat is far away* Princess: >:( Apallo You will have my children...... and marry me....... Flashback End Sound Effect Apallo: Oh My F(beep)in Chaos.... Patricia: Watch your language, please, Apallo. By the way we should be going now (Hops on her Flying Broom) Let's resume our mission, shall we? Jack; Yeah, let's shall Isaiah:... Patricia: What is it, Isaiah? Are you ok? Isaiah: *sighs* Yes. eVA:gOOD LETS GET MOVIN Isaiah: *flies off* Kai:Where ya goin Isaiah! Apallo: Hey Kai if Princess comes back....... she's your Girlfirend Isaiah: I'm setting up a healing station. Baby Treniahk:(Screech Crying) *He has been kidnapped* Apallo: Me too *follows Isaiah* Isaiah: Well at least SOMEONE has the perserverance to help make one... oh, did I mention we can- never mind. Kai:Who is princess. (Uh guys Baby Treniahk has been kidnapped by Velociraptors and no one is doing anything) PLasma:Oh no Treniahk is gone! Isaiah:... What? Who? Plasma:I need to go get him!BABY ! Jack: We gotta save that Baby Patricia: And fast ! Apallo: I sence her Princess: *hiding* Isaiah:Ugh... man I need to use this... *goes inside the healing capsule, and it shrinks pocket-size ten seconds after he goes in* Shrayden: *picks up the capsule, and puts it in his pocket* Apallo: Guys defend me Patricia: Ok, from what? Apallo: *eyes narrow* Her Princess: Hides in some rocks* Jack: Why? She's only a princess from Downunda Kai:WHO IS TEH PRINCESS! Shrayden:*whispers in Kai's ear* Your...mom! Apallo: She thinks im being hard to get but she doesent accepth te fact that IM A MARRIED HEDGEHOG! Patricia: To whom? Kai:Shut up. Jack: We betta get going and...(Notices Jack-4 Robots coming this way) The Jack-4 Robots are coming we betta get for an Ambush Kai:Apallo Who is the Princess? Apallo: THE ONE WHO RAPED ME! Kai:She is your problem. Patty: Ohh Boy, we betta destroy Sukendus' 2nd Base & the othe Evil Bases before it's too late pLASMA:*bACK WITH tRENIAHK*Ok. Amy: Plasma, is everything alright? Plasma:Yeha lets go. Jack, Patricia & Patty: Right ! Apallo: She Their leader Kai:You keep your stalker. Pedo:LETS GO! Jack: Ok, ok Apallo: Wait for me. Kai:Ok.Good. Apallo: Man i think she's gone. Patricia: You mean the Princess, then yes. Amy: We betta get going Patty: Right, let's keep on moving & stop Sukendus Apallo: Patrica you must be the one who will kill Princess. Patricia: But I can't, I don't like killing people, it's not right Apallo: then Make her a guy then Patricia: Still no, I don't want mischief on anyone because I'm a Pure Good Witch Apallo: Ok. Jack: We betta hurry & destroy Sukendus' Base, their isn't much time left Kaytlin:I'll do it,Apallo. Amy: Ok Kaytlin, Good Luck Princess: WITH THIS RING THE WERER WILL BE MARRIED TO ME MATE! Patty: Hey Apallo, the Princess is back Kaytlin:*Takes out her Rifle and Shoots the Princess in the Head and Heart* Princess: Y-you c-cant kill l-love. *keeps moving* Kaytlin:*Still AShooting,Is now shooting all over her Body* Shrayden: Oh god...! I realized something- If nobody likes you, Princess, move on! There's many people in the world that love you for who you are in life! You just gotta find the right soul mate! Jack: You & Apallo can be friends, right? Apallo: She's dead.... Patricia: Oh, then that's not nice. Dowunda needs a new Princess, by the fact someone killed her & all Amy: (Notices ????) Hmm? (walks up to ????) Hello? (Follows ???? into the Jungle) Hello, is someone there? (???? reveals to be Agent Z the Skunk) Agent Z: Are you Amy Rose, the sister of Katie Rose? Amy: Yes, that's me. Who wants to know about my sister Katie? Agent Z: There is to something know about my Employer, Mr. E Amy: Mr. E ! What does he want? Agent Z: Let's just say that he gave you this (gives Amy a picture of her with the Knothole Freedom Fighters) Amy: The Knothole Freedom Fighters. I've became a member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters now. I want to know, why is Mr. E intrested about the Knothole Freedom Fighters? Agent Z: Let's just say that he knows about the Great Mobian War before the Original Dr. Robotnik came along & turns Mobotropolis into Robotropolis Amy: (Gasps) Dr. Robotnik Prime! So that's why he's intrested about the Knothole Freedom Fighters, do you think it's you gave us another clue to stop...(notices Agent Z is gone already) Hello? Where'd he go? Oh well (walks back to our Heroes, while looking at a picture of herself with the Knothole Freedom Fighters) Apallo: This Mr. E is really getting on my nerves... his little clues are getting on my nerves too. it's just a feeling i have. Amy: Hi, I'm back Jack: Where have you been Amy? Amy: Uh...in the jungle Patricia: It's a good thing you found your way back, by the way, what is that picture in your hand? Amy: Oh this is a picture of me with the Freedom Fighters. Here, take a look Apallo: Amy....... I dont care. Kaytlin:Why Does Downdua need a Princess anyway,Why not Elders or Presidents. Plasma:Something isn't right about that picture... Shrayden: Well, ****. What now? Plasma :Never mind lets go on. Apallo: Let's just go Axel:The base is in the sky! Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Then hop on, we're going for a Sky High Ride up to the Sky Pedo:Ok. Necko:Alright! Apallo: I hope that fat man morshu didn't f me over with this ring of power. Jack: Ring of what? Patty: Let's get a move on guys (So Patricia flies our Heroes up to the Sky to find Sukendus' Base in the Sky with her Flying Broom) Patricia: (Spots Sukendus' Flying Base) Guys look! Amy: Sukendus' 2nd Base is flying! (The Cry-schreeching goes up again) Patricia: What was that? Patty: It sounded like Screeching (Kayt gets to chosse who is gurading the second base) Jack: Ok now how are we gonna sneak into Sukendus' Flying Base? Apallo: That was my baby cousin. Shrayden: Okay... Apallo: If Minta finds out about this........ Shrayden: Who? (Oh Apallo to avoid confusion don't have anyone at the acadmey join CHaos Quest thought unless they dissapear for long periods of time) Amy: Who's Minta? Eva:I don't know... Jack: Come on, let's go destroy Sukendus' Flying Base (The Screech-Crying gets louder) Plasma:Its sounds like Treniahk. Patricia: Come on, we're getting closer (Our Heroes arrived at Sukendus' 2nd Base which is flying) Amy: We're here Patty: (Notices 10 Jack-4 Robots) Uh-Oh! Jack-4 Robots are a coming the Two Velociraptors that took Trenaihk Carrie baby Treniahk to the Nest Jack-4 Robot: It's those Enemies of Dr. EggPlankton & Sukendus, we must warn them (he runs up to the Bridge of the Space Ship) Sir, it's those Rodents, they attend to destroy your base Dr. EggPlankton; Get them! Jack-4 Robot: Yes, master Another male Velociraptor attacks the Robot Kai TH: (appears & slashes the Velociraptor) Stay back, you buzzard beak! The Raptor roars in pain signaling the pack Kai TH: This should be fun (turns his Robotic arm into a Machine Gun & fires large ammounts of Ammo at the Raptors) (Evil Laughter) the raptors evade at high speeds Jack: Look ! It's Kai the Hedgehog, he's back & he's trying to kill the Raptors, one of us has to face Kai the Hedgehog, but who? Lead Female attacks Kia Necko:I'll fight Kai! Axel:But your only 7! Necko:Lets go Kai TH! Kai TH: (Keeps on firing at the Raptors) Jack: We gotta stop both Sukendus & Dr. EggPlankton before it's too late Necko:*Kicks in face and lands*Hey pay attention when I battle! Lead Female:(Goes to the nest where Baby Treniahk is) Kai TH: (Unleashes his 2 Dark Swords) Read to face me in battle Necko? Necko:Oh yeah! Kai TH: (Charges at him & slashes Necko) Jack: Necko, you keep on fighting against Kai TH, while the rest of us go find EggPlankton & Sukendus & put a stop to them Necko:*Dodges slash* OK! Patricia: Let's go defeat Sukendus & EggPlankton ! Pedo & Allison:We'll take on the boss! Amy: Are we ready? Jack: We're all ready Amy: Then let's go! Apallo: Hello! Patty: Hey Apallo, what's up? Necko: (Kicks Kai TH) Kai TH: (Dodges) You got skills, but your no match for my Double Dark Swords! (slashes Necko) Apallo: Nothing. Im just mad about what happened along time ago Necko:*Bashes hyead back*That hurt! Kai TH: (Growls) (Pulls out his Dark Axe) Let's see how you like when you be Sliced & Diced ! Apallo: What is happeing Jack: Don't worry, Necko has it under control, now come on, let's go stop Sukendus before it's too late! Pedo:Me and Allison will handle the boss! Apallo: ALLRIGHT! A Fight Woo HooO! Allison:Ok me first Necko:*Kicks him in stomach*Ha your armor barely hurt my foot! Kai TH: And your attacks barely touched me (Slashes Necko with his Dark Axe) Necko:*Takes Dark Axe* Kai TH: (Pulls out his Dark Hammer & smashes Necko with it) Necko:*Uses Dark Axe to cut Dark Hammer in Half*WHAT NOW SON! *Kicks broken hammer off of flying EggHead Blimp* Scrouge: Hello Losers Finoa: Ello Losers Sonic:I have another Clone! Jack: Scrouge & Fiona, it's you two Patricia: Looks like we've meet again Kai:You've been to there dimension? GHeo:From there Memories it says yes! Amy: What do you mean by "There Dimension"? Dean:There Dimension Levels are off the charts! Patty: Hoowee baby, looks like Patty's gonna have a fun time fighting those Anties Allison:As if THERE MINE! Pedo:I call Scrouge! Sonic & Dean:You know him! Metal Plasma:My Identfication Shows he is an anti veirsion of another Sonic. Eva:Thanks Metal Plasma. Metal Plasma: :) Jack: We betta stop them & then Sukendus, ok? Allison:Ok Fiona lets brawl! Patricia: Let's see what you got Amy: Your going down, Scrouge & Fiona! Scrouge: Heh eheh eeheh. Jack: Bring it on & let's see what you got ! Allison:*Runs at Fiona* Jack: (Charges at Scrouge) WHOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!!! Pedo:*Pushes Jack down*He's Mine I calle dhim! Scourge: They dont call me Evil OSnic For NOTHING! Shrayden: WHAT THE WHAT?! SOLAR FLARE! *blinds Scourge* Pedo:*Tackles* ???: You look so patehtic, Scourge. Allison:Who was that! ???: You want me reveal myself..... so be it. CHAOS CONTROL'!' * A blue hedgehog appears in the center of the battle.* Scourge: Oh yea Im just like Sonturd Right Classic ???: Like I said before, how pathehtic Pedo:*Chokes Scrouge* ???: *Laughs at Scourge* Plasma:And who's that! ???: Me? I'm Dan, Dan the Hedgehog. *Laughs at Scourge* Pedo:*Begins to Rip Scrouge's Face Off*KEEP OFF MAH FRIENDS! Dan: *Falls down to the ground with laughter* I can't belive you'd give up this easy Scourge. Scrouge: GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BEAR *Blast him faf afarfar away Pedo:*Stands his ground by using claws*I've been training! Dan: Whoa, thats better, looks like I'll need this Pedo:*Shoots Claws At Scrouge My bad* Jack: (Punches Scrouge) Take that Patricia: (Kicks Fiona at the Stomach) ED: Take this. Flamethrower* 'Summons flames and attmepts to burn Scourge* Patty: (Punches Fiona) Scrouge: (smashes Scrouge with her Piko Piko Hammer) Pedo:*Pushes all away this is our battle! Scourge: You werent supposed tto be here any wway i mean he's adead meme! Fiona: I agree Snot Scrouge: DONT CALL ME THAAT. Jack: Pedo, what are you doing? Patricia: No time now, we gotta defeat Sukendus & fast ED: Fine, I'll just kick Scourge one last time....'CHAOS CONTROL *teleports to Scourge does a somersault kick and teleports back* He's all yours. Scrouge: You know what i never win so im leaving Pedo & Allison:*Dfeat Enemies* ED: Lets go to Sukendus. Jack, Patricia, Amy & Patty: Yeah! Apallo: I guss we have another base to go to. Amy: We gotta stop Sukendus & EggPlankton before it's too late ED: Well then lets go CHAOS CONTROL *teleports to Sukendus' base* Geo:*Stops him*We can't we have have to stop his bases first Apallo: Hey call me sometime Fiona: Ok.... *blushes* Apallo: hey she's anew friend now. Allison:I still beat her >:)! Fiona: that's Nice, Apallo: When i grabbed her i also blew her baddness away Fiona: I also KILLED Violet eheheheheheheheh Apallo: WTF! THAT WAS MI WIFE BAD FI-FI! *spanks her!* gEO/;jUST BE HAPPY SHE DIDN'T DIE TWICE. Apallo: Oh well Fiona is my new Girlfriend Geo: >:( Fiona: Yesssss I NEED THE PAINNNN! Apall:....... im stopping Jack: Sukendus' Base is inside the Underground Mines Patricia: That's underground ! Amy: Yeah, his base is about 500 FT under us Dan: Do you want me to make a path down or.... Geo:Apallo you disgust me...You have a baby with a girl tell her you love her she gets killed and then you date the killer!And we can teleport! Dan: Thanks for interupting me, or as I was asaying I could teleport us down. And by the way what you two did sounded absoluty feral. {C Apallo: But i dont care about Violet im glad she's dead (AND NO PULLING OUT OF YOUR ASS SHE IS ALIVE SHE IS DEAD NOW) (WHAT? ->-) Isaiah:*comes out the capsule* Amy... Can I tell you something? Axel:I FORGGOT ABOUT HIM! Apallo: Hey! Zaya i think we need to fuse into Paliah Axrl:Forget Fusion lets go under! Apallo: Just sayin Axel:Oh well. Apallo: Regualr Show Is on Necko:YAY! Allison:*Changes Channel Back* Focus Blockheads! Necko:*Turns Super*SUPER LAVA ASSAULT *Throws at Kai TH* Apallo: KILL! Necko:*Knicks Kai TH Off Base* Geo:Next Stop DownDua Under! Compound Chaos Part 3:Downdua Underground! Apallo: Kai are you ok Jack: Why are you down in the dumps? Apallo: Kai? Kai:Yeah,I'am just a little sad about something. Necko:I THINK I BEAT KAI TH! Dean Allison & Pedo:So this is the next base! (Spongie you choose now who the boss is) Tori:So who is gonna fight this boss! Apallo: hey Pedo why dont you wait outside and stay out of some fights. BECAUSE YOU DID ALL THE WORK AND HAD NO ONE ELSE STEP IN! Pedo:NO!I just wanted to prove I'am worth something plus you shouldn't be talking wife ditcher! Apallo: I didnt ditcher she went back home and Fiona killed her before she came here and you can hog everyting you dead meme! Pedo:Whatever you ditched her for the killer so.... Allison:BOTH OF YA SHUT UP!Who is gonna fight the next boss! Apallo: Pedo I DID NOT KNOW SHE WAS DEAD AND SHE THREW HER SELF TO ME WHEN I PICKED HER UP! AND AT LEAST I WAS MARRIED! Allison:Drop Apallo what you both did was wrong so just shut up and-- Geo:I'll fight then! Dean:Ok Goold Luck buddy! Geo:*Smiles*It'll be no sweat! Jack: We betta keep on digging we have a long way to go Geo:I warped us there (Spongie you choose the boss.) {C Apallo: You two are jerks you know that Allison:DROP IT APALLO! Patricia: What is it, Allison? Did he pick up something dangerous? Allison:No but.. Geo:*Opens door*Come out boss! Jack: Where is he? Patricia: Is he Camoflaug or something? Amy: Look at all these Crystals Apallo: THEN DON YOU ALL MENCHION IT AGAIN BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW! And Jack, Im next to choose. and I found Plenty of bases! Geo:No you didn't Tails did but your bro scared him off* Patty: Look, we found it ! It's Sukendus' Next Base Jack: And it's filled with High-Tech & Crystals Apallo: Ah! But You Forgot I Can Fly Too.....and watch this . Geo:Boss of this base show your self! Apallo: *throws small fire ball into the room* Amy: (Notices the Giant Rock Monster behind them) Uh guys, I don't wanna alarm you, but look behind you Geo:I'am fighting it! Giant Rock Monster: (Roars) (swats Geo away super hard) Geo:*Stands iIn Pushing Position and breaks arm off* Giant Rock Monster: (Roars in pain & regenerates his Arm) (Chuckles Evily) (Punches Geo again) Geo:*Uses his old arm to rip off new one* :D Apallo: Hey If i burn him then he'll be stuck. Geo:I'am fine Apallo if you wanted to fight you should have said you can have next boss! Apallo: But *does it any way* it's Science. All Rock monsters have a core or heart! Geo:*Stops him*Can't you here! Giant Rock Monster: (Regenerates his Arm again, grabs his Old & 1st New Arm & put them back on their Bodies making it he has 4 Arms instead of 2) (Laughs Evily & punches Geo 4 punches at a time) Apallo:...... Uh....... Im not fighting any more so the next on is mine... but if someone hits tehred part on his head he'll die Geo:*Ow! Apallo: Geo.......... Jack: We need to find his weak spot, but where? Patricia: I spot a crack on the Monster's Back Amy: Let me see (notices that there IS a Crack on the Monster's back) There's a crack on it's back! Geo:*Gets Up*CHAOS FIRE! *lITS Monster on Fire* Giant Rock Monster: (Didn't feel a thing) Patty: I think that Fire beats Rock wasn't such a good idea Geo:Meh I'll check Pokemon LATER for that *Breaks back* Apallo: NO HIT HIS ROCK! Amy: But how? The Monster is covered in Fire Geo:*Uses Chaos Blast on Back* Apallo: NO He's Not He's aaaawwww For get it Amy: (Smashes it's back with her Piko Piko Hammer) Giant Rock Monster: (Roars in pain) Geo:Stops her* I KNOW WHAT I'AM DOING! Amy: I was only trying to help you! APallo: *Holds back geo* Move and i'll burn you alive Geo:*Teleports And crack open back harder* Apallo: Geo you suck Geo:No you do. Giant Rock Monster: (Grabs both Apallo & Geo & Squeezes them tightly) Geo:*Teleports again*CHAOS CONBCETRATE BLAST *Blasts Apallo and Monster* Apallo: I didnt get hurt. Geo:Yeah right.But I beat the monster Necko:AND I BEAT KAI TH Dan: Still. Eva:What still? Dan: Still as we still got loads of bases to crush. *Absorbs the rock monster* I might need the rock for later. Kai:K. Compound Chaos Part 4:Razor The Army Leader! Isaiah: I sence... a power like no other! Jack: Really, where? Geo:Who wants to fight it! Dan: Definatly. I haven't use water or lightning lately and I've got surplus. Isaiah: Somewhere in the north east... Apallo: Im going to wait. But if you awant i can help bra Jack: Sure, but we have to find Tails along with Sonic, we need his help as well Sonic:I'am here and he'll call if he need shelp Apallo. Isaiah:*flies off* Shrayden:*defuses* Jayden & Shred: *Flies off With Isaiah* Dan: See ya. *Uses a tornado to fly* Patricia: We betta find Tails, we need his help as well Dean:Lunas made him leave! Apallo: He said he was sorry before he stormed off so do make it sound like he's bad! Dean:Lets just go! Jack: So where is Sukendus' 4th Base is at? Axel:I see it *Dahses out* Patricia: There it is! Let's go Geo:Dan called this one! Jack: Ok then Amy: Good luck Dan Patty: We're counting on you Allison:Your pretty cool Dan why did you decide to join our party so late. Jack: Yeah, why did you join us so late Zoorod:He probably didn't know about our party! Patricia: Hmmm? Anyways let's destroy Sukendus' 4th Base & we'll find him in no time Apallo: It's because i called him here. 6 hours later of searching, our heroes uncover the base of Razor the Unkown Denomic, little did they know his potential... Isaiah: Hmm. I SEE! *teleports them all in* Apallo: Hummmmm..... they arent tough. Dan: How pathetic. Jack: We still need to destroy the next base of Sukendus, so let's go! Geo:I'am ready! Dan: *Absorbs the Chaos Emerald and then turn into Elemental Dan * * eyes and gloves go steel gray and lifts half the base with his metal powers* Eva:Godd luck Dan! Dan: Arrghh *Throws the half the base at the other half then collapses from the ordeal and turns back to normal* Allison:OMGz! Eva:Ok we destroyed the base now lets find the boss. Razor: Hmm... trespassers. I'll teach you punks a lesson. Pedo:Thats what she said >:) Kai:*Punches*Shut up! Apallo: *KNUX'S EPIC* SHUT UP! Knux:What Apallo: -.-" Knux go get Tails and bring him here and tell him my brother is gone because of him! Trapped in a unknown place. Knux:Let me sense his chaos energy....He isn't here! Apallo: Yup It's his fault. No get his yellow but over here now so we can get the show on the road. Falcon: Hey... The characters don't know who Falcon is yet, or can even see him because he is behind a tree e Eva:? Knux:He uis dead Sonic:NOOOOOOO! Apallo: Get out of here brawl sonic. Sonic:No jokes Apallo!I just hope his sense are wrong. Axel:Forget I'll just get thsi Razor guy then! Apallo: Well, my bad Sonic well one of us will have to call him Eva:I'LL HELP YA YOU'LL NEED IT!>:3 Axel:*Turns away* Jack, Patricia, Amy & Patty: (Looks at each other) Apallo: Well i can use telephaty. *Tails..... are you there?* Jack: Hello? Tails? TaiLS:*nO RESPONSE OR CONECTION* Apallo: I'll use instant transmission Patricia: Good Luck (instent Transmission doesn't work on location and sends Apllo back) Sonic:Don't worry Tails is smart! Amy: Any other bright ideas? Apallo:....... He's a big kid he can handel him self Patty: Ok then Falcon: Alright, you guys are ignoring me, and I find that offensive and rude, and besides, what species are you? I'm human, and my name is Falcon. Plasma:Sup. Falcon: Hi, Are you supposed to be a hedgehog or something? Jack: Hi there, Plasma is a Hedgefox acculty, I am a Hedgehog Patricia: My Daughter Patty & I are Skunks Plasma:Hmph... Jack: We must keep on moving Plasma:Ok villain lets fight! Apallo: I sence Blood Sonic Knux:I sense it to we've got alot G.U.N soldiers to beat. Patricia: And I sence we've also have hundreds of Jack-4 Bots to destroy (Zaya's turn Razor is the boss) Razor: Hmph... SOLAR FLARE! *blinds the group* EXPLOSIVE BEETLES! *groups the group together and they explode from each other* Isaiah:...Hundreds? HUNDREDS? More like- A TRILLION! Jack & Patricia: (Dodges the Explosions & tackles Razor) Jack: (Smashing Razor) Razor: Ha ha ha! Mere mortal... I have power, so much my powers are unpredictable! *Uses electric spear on Jack and Patricia* Jack & Patricia: (Dodges) Patricia: (Catches the Electric Spear & throws it back at Razor electrocuting him) Take that! Razor: *No effect* If it were a ki attack it might've been accurate! Isaiah: DRAGON THROW! *grabs Razor, spins him around and throws him into a rock wall* Razor: AGH! *Takes out the chaos emeralds* Time's up...*absorbs the emeralds* Hm hm hm. Razor:...Who first? Blood Sonic: Pay me Amy: (Gulps) Razor & Blood Sonic are both powerful, but we're not giving up to the likes of them Patty: Right, let's get it on! Jack: READY OR NOT HERE I COME ! CHAOS NINJAGO!!! (uses Spinjitsu against Blood Sonic & Razor, causing huge ammounts of Damage to the both of them) Blood Sonic: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH. I am not just a manifestation of evil. I am also Sonic's Other Counterpart. Unlike Scrouge I actually came from him. Remember when you became hyper. You released me from your body. And I have been growing morepowerful ever sience....... Axel:Razor since there is no sign of Dan lets fight! Patricia: (Punches Blood Sonic in the Face) Blood Sonic: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA DARKNESS WAKE! *sends giant waves of darkness* Eva:DOWN! *Sends waves down to the floor* PKnux:Hey Razor time for sonme lulz.MASTER EMERALD SUMMONN THE CHAOS EMERALD! (All Seven Emeralds burst out his chest) Allison: D: Knux:He called us mortals so he is probably immortal. Blood Sonic: I too am imortal for i feed off the darkenss of you hearts. Knux:Oh thats simplr Sonic:*Goes Hyper*Ready! Knux:*Says sealing spell* Hyper Sonic:*Seals him in the Emerald* (you cant seal him either sience he was mainly formed from sonic him self) Blood Sonic: you will regret this. Apallo: That was easy...*a bit to easy* Zoorod:So now Sonic can never go Hyper again or else? Axel:Yup... Apallo: No he can but it's been a while sience he did and the negative energy didnt go into the emeralds. It went into him. You know Evil Super Sonic...Well this isnt him...... Watch the Master Ermerald I dont think he's gone Apallo: Why do i feel like something bad will happen. Jack: (Notices a Giant Jack-4 Robot) Like that? Zoorod:*Rips power cord out of Chest* Apallo: Yea..... Razor: Have you forgotten now I'm super, not much will bring harm to me? *punches Jack, locks him in place, and sends several exposive energy attacks at him* You're next... you may not be a bother, but it'll make this an easier win. *levitates Jayden in the air, high and balls up his hand, causing Jayden to Explode* Isaiah:...All that beige dust.... the memory of my cousin... YOU... WILL PAY!!! TO ALL YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FALLEN FROM YOUR CLUTCHES!!! *becomes full power Isaiah* NOW... YOU WILL SUFFER YOUR SINFUL DOING!!! *blasts Razor* Razor: GAH! I'M NO MATCH FOR YOU! Oh, please. Did you think that'd hurt? SUPERSONIC WAVE PUNCH! *punches Isaiah into The ground* Axel:*Jumps at Razor and punches* Isaiah: We need a light source to defeat razor... *powers up* Razor: OH, NO YOU DON'T! *punches him* Isaiah:Hmph... I'm no target while moving. Bye bye, you loser! Razor: GAHH.... RAHHH... AAHHHHH!!! *dissapears into particles* Isaiah: There. Much, much better! Axel:...NEXT BOSS! Dan: Uggh my head, what I miss,...... I missed the boss fight, awwww, well I'm not missing the next one Compound Chaos Part 5:The Bloody Assualt Apallo: I think i know where he is. He is in this big castle. that i saw pfy up Plaasma:I wanna fight this boss! Apallo: No i'll fight. and i know where it is. *flies notrheast into the sky* Plasma:SUre... This is the sky fortress outherwise known as the Final Fortress. Jack: Yeah & this is a doozy Patricia, Amy & Patty: JACK! (Hugs Jack) How did you escape? Jack: Acculty the one Razor destroyed is my hologram Apallo: Ok....... the entrance should be right here through the bottom. Bottom of the Fortress (The Engine Room) Jack: We're here Patricia: We betta be careful, Sukendus & EggPlankton could be on the Bridge Apallo: Well we all need to stay together. Isaiah: No, duh? Apallo: Ok no blast here the whole place could fall on us Isaiah: You have a point. Apallo: Sonic, Isaiah, Jack and I will stay back sience were the most powerful everyone else go on ahead. Dan: What about me? I lifted half a base! But man that hurt, I mean you could use a cryo, geo (terra), electro, pyro, nature, hydro and aerokinetic...... plus their combonations! Apallo: Ok danny-boy u too Dan: Thank you! Now time to pwn! Apallo: No we have to find the evtrance to the deck Dan: Let me rephrase that...........Its time to pwn when we find them..... Patricia: Don't worry, Amy Patty & I will make a Hologram of Final Fortress in a giffi Apallo: I tried using magic and technology here it's jammed Dan: Maybe I can see through the metal *looks through metal with his metal powers* Nah don't see it so it must be high up. Apallo: See why wouldent he bei n a place liek this. It's to wellprotected Apallo look up see th e propelers theres adoor Dan: Anybody need a lift? Apallo: Flies up there. Dan: I'll take that as a no then...... AIR *Eyes and gloves go white and summons a tornado to lift him up in the air* Apallo: Ok now to knock down this Propeler. *Ki blast the pole* Dan: *Uses Metal Powers to fuse propellor to the wall that is not in their way* *pants* *pants* Can't use two powers at once too much or I faint and that is bad for me. Apallo: then dont. Save yu energy incase i fall in battle Dan: And when i say faint, I mean a 50% of me dieing. Nearly died once, not gonna do that again, ever! Jack: What should we do? Dan: Maybe follow the trail of mass destruction that is about to happen! Patricia: We betta keep on moving, we'll just have to take the stairs up to the bridge Amy: Then let's go Dan: See you there.*Runs off* Jack: Hey, wait for all of us! (runs up the stairs) Dan: *Runs and turns tight corners in the narrow passege ways of the final fortess smashing most of the robots in the way* (The Engine Room) Apallo: Hey, be careful everyone Look at that! Patricia: This must be the Engine Room Amy: Yeah, it's so Gigantic! We gotta put the Explosives inside the Main Engine & when we get outta here, we'll activate the Detonater & we'll destroy Final Fortress Patty: Wow, Amy is getting smarter & more beautiful already Kai:Can you lift a tower Dan that kid did! Plasma:It wasn't that great... Diana: No. Amy you will not place explosions here. Do so and i will defuse them my self strap them on you and blow you up. Zoorod:Why not Diana its a good plan. Axel:Why is this place called the final Fortress anyway if its not the last place? Geo:Hmmm...Its a decoy this place is really Compound 5...Compound 6 is the Final Fortress Diana: Because we could use this base as a Headquartors. Hey apallo why dont you tell us a plan. Apallo: Ok..... Jack patricia and Diana and Amy go to the other rooms and clear out any enemies. Isaiah Zoorod Geo Dan and I will move on Sonic and Kai and Knux will provide back up and will remain here. See tho doors around here this is the center of the base. ok Move out! Jack, Patricia & Amy: Got it Patty: What can I do? Amy: (To Diana) And don't you dare insult me, please? Jack: Let's move out! (Suddenly a Cage drops on Everyone, trapping them all) Jack: Nothing will certainly be happening without a cape (Later) (They've all be tied up together) Patricia: (Sighs) At least we've tried (with Apallo's Group) Apallo: Ok guys we have a army to deal with. (Suddenly a 2nd Cage traps Apallo's Group) Geo:*This is easy *Warps out of cage* Plasma:*Warps out* Axel:*Breaks*H a I saves you now Eva >:) Eva:Don't worry I'll get even. Apallo: Guys. Cool it. Where almost there. I can feel it. *somwhere no on e can see a white shade slithers on th ground Dan: I can't belive that it is almost over! THE MAIN ROOM- (Aapllo's Group) Dan: Well, we are here does anybody want to do anything before we fight? Sonic:Nope lets kick some but! Dan: Wait! How many Chaos Emeralds do we have? ???: *He is invisble* Booooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' Geo:*His Group bursts in*All :) ???: Dang, no one was scared. ): Dan: Blade, haven't you learned all ready that, that trick is old and make your self vivsible or else! And answer my question how many Chaos Emeralds do we have? Geo:We have all 7 I just said. Dan: Thank you, we will need them, because there is just more than, those Eggheads and Sukendus. A even greater darkness is in that room. And sorry I was distracted by my brother. Now BLade make your self visible or else! Blade: Fine *His is visible* Jack, Patricia, Amy & Patty: (Appears but crashes into Apallo's Group) Ouch! Jack: Sorry Dan: That is okay. *Starts to juggle 7 different elements* Yeah, they are all at full power. Axel:How about we troll these villains for a bit?I'll break open the door instead of telporting >:) Dan: K then, I wonder what element I will unlock in my super form? Because I could use nature when I first when elemental! Jack: Guys, we should Teleport up to the Bridge, it's faster Dan: Better idea, whoever wants to smash the door and whoever wants to teleport can! Jack: I believe Teleporting is a much quicker way & we won't wanna sound the alarm Dan: Who cares, the second we go into that room, they will sound the alarm anyway! Necko:Oh well! *Breaks door* (Lets wait for Apallo) (He's go a few hours before I have to go, about 1 hour left) (Ok) (K then) (Hey Kakariko wanna join PokéQuest and my other Pokemon series?) (Uh, I don't have anything to do with Pokemon at all, I haven't even a played a game of pokemon ever! because my parents don't like it at all!) Apallo: U Dan: What 'U' meant to be? (I haven't played one either.Most of mine come from Imagination Its ok though) (So all you do is, pick a pokemon, and look at it's moveset and go on from there? (Kinda I'll explain more later) Apallo: No it's Blood Sonic Dan: Wait, Blood Sonic? I think I might of missed out on something here, was it that fight after I flattened that base earlier? Amy: Sukendus is still in Final Fortress, we have to stop him Blood Sonic: *blast everyone execpt Apallo, Isaha and Dan* Eva:*Down stops blasts* Dan: Whoa, I am not a target freak! Axel:Lets et him! Jack, Patricia, Amy & Patty: (Dodges the Blast) Dan: Take this, '''THUNDER *Eyes and gloves go a deep yellow* THUNDER-BOLT* Move is self-explantory* Sonic:BloOD sONIC GOT OUT SOME HOW! Blood Sonic: Hahahahahahhahahahahha. After i dispose of you. I will fuse with sonic and become complete again! Apallo: You may say youre un beatable but i know you secret. Guys i'll handel him Sonic:Ok *Thought*So when I went Hyper at the Dance he must have gotten free... Amy: I won't let you fuse with Sonic, Blood Sonic Jack: If you want Sonic, you have to get through all of us to get him! Zoorod:Apallo first since he is so cocky... Apallo: No! I am the only one who can cut his body with my light an d fire moves. You wont get Sonic. Blood Sonic: *changes form* Apallo: Guys.... I might lose this. If i do tell Amy to blow the place up with Diana Zoorod:Ok I'll get the explosives just in case. Apallo: Alright You! Bring it on! Blood: I will swollw you in darkness! Apallo: SOLAR CANNON Blood: No! YOU DID FIND OUT! *gets hit* YEEEEHHAHHAAAAAAAAARRGGAAAAAA! Apallo: *walks up to him* Huh? Blood: grabs him- Gott ya! Apallo: Heh you defences are down so that means i can do this! -minuest if blasting later- Apallo: Ok let's go.... Blood: W-wait..... i know where Skuntoivus is...... He... he is in..... ???: Blast him Blood: AAAAAAAAAAAA*dies* Jack, Patricia, Amy & Patty: Wow! Patricia: Wait, where's Sukendus & EggPlankton? Amy: They're gone once again Jack: Speaking of which, let's get outta this place! Dan: Lets move it people, we've 500 storeys to get through and It mighjt be quicker if we go super. Kinda useless time to use it but still. Patty: Well, Sukendus may have escaped, but we must escape from this place as well Dan: *facepalm* That is what I was saying! Apallo: no we can use this place Amy: Why not? Apallo: This was my house in the sky. But they stole it Jack: You mean Final Fortress is your house? Geo:Forget thiks I fould base number 7!*wARPS THEM TO THE fINAL lOCATION* Compound Chaos Part 6:The G.U.N Army! Kai:*Realizes there surrounded with guns pointed at them*Aw crap! Plasma:...Ok guys lets rumble CHAOS ACID ASSUALT !*ashes ground taking out first layer and lifting them up for an areial attack* Apallo: U do know that i could have sent us to here using the Chaos Emerald Core Dan: Guns? How pathehtic, METAL '*Eyes and gloves go steal grey and lift 1 tenth of the gun guns surrounding them*' Jack: Uhh, hi? Apallo: Hit it SIS Diana: *in the cockpit* Sky Castle BATTYLE MODE! Isaiah: Huh? *the Castle turnsinto a giant X tornado lookalike* GUN Soldier:*Gets out Bazooka* Sonic:*Grabs and throws back* Jack: Look Out! (punches a GUN Soldier) Patricia: (Looks at the Giant X Tornado Look alike) Whao, is anyone else seeing this? GUN Soldier:Hey I can arest you for that! Jack: Whoops Sorry, let's get outta here! (zooms outta here) Patricia, Amy & Patty: (Follows Jack) Jack #2: (Appears) Hey Guys, what did I miss? Patricia: Wait, if he's here then who's that? Jack #1: (rips off his costume to reveal Metal Jack) Metal Jack: (Robotic Laughter & starts shooting at the GUN Soilders) Jack: Metal Jack has captured me, but I've escaped Plasma:He surivived the last attack! Metal Plasma:You guys get The G.U.N Army and General Sukendus! I will engage Battle mode with Metalic Jack! Diana: Is he a giant robot Metal Plasma:*Chokes Metal Jack* DianaL HEY Pedo:What? Metal Jack: (Chokes Metal Plasma back) Jack, Patricia, Amy & Patty: (Goes pass the GUN Soilders) Dan: *Also walks pass the G.U.N. Soilders, giving them sharp looks with his piercing, orange eyes to the ones remaining that scare the wits out of them* G.U.N Soilder:*Brain explodes from Epicness lulz* *Lands on other G.U.N Soilders, which spread the epicness* Dan: Oh yeah! Chain Reaction! Wait........ * Looks at the robots choking each other* I thought robots don't breathe......do they? Diana: MISSLES FIRE Jack-4 Robot: (Punches Diana super hard) Amy: (Smashes a Jack-4 Robot from harming Diana) Are you alright Diana? Dan: Yo, tin-cans. *1000's of Jack-4 bots look at Dan* Take this, arrrggghhhhhhh! *Eyes and gloves rapidly change between, red, ice blue, deep yellow, deep blue, dark brown, white and light green* ELEMENTAL!!!!!!!!!! Jack: 'Oh dear, Dan please calm down Dan: Fine then, *turns back to normal* but it would of got rid of most, no, all of those robots, and now I don't have energy to do that again. Patricia: You must learn to control your energy Jack: You've could've killed us too Amy: Be careful next time ok? Dan: Sorry, I can most of the time, but lately, and when I say lately, I mean around those emeralds, I feel something is missing, somewhere in me. But forget it, we have other things to worry about. Patty: Yeah, defeating Sukendus once & for all Metal Jack: You'll never get to Sukendus when I'm ready to...CRUSH YOU! Dan: (Thoughts) * Man, that was just plain weird what just happened, but anyway, time to crush some villains*'' Jack: Let's stop them! Dan: Come on freaks! Lets see what you've got! Jack-4 Robots: (Charges at our Heroes) Patricia: (Uses Iron Tail to break the Jack-4's Apart) Dan: '''MAGNETIC THUNDERSHOCK *Sends out a magnetic shcowave which clumps Jack-4 bots toghter at awarkward angles* Amy: Whao, how'd you do that Dan? Dan: That is what happen when you train from the age of 10 and be a multi elementalist other than that, no idea, watch out! *Flips a rocket in a random direction with a vertical shockwave* Metal Plasma:*About to choke Metal Jack's head off* Kai:chaos gun! *Shoots a bunch of soilders* Plasma:*Goes around cracking Necks*Ok its time to go Super!*Tries but fails*What the? Necko:*Goes super*CHAOS LAVA ASSUALT! Plasma:*Thought*How come he can go Super as a 7 year old but I can't go super? Axel:*Fighting off Multiple at a time*This is fun and probably illeagel! Gun Soldier:*About to shoot Axel* Eva:*Cuts his hand off with Katana* Gun Soldier:EEP!*Runs away* Eva:Saved ya again Axel >:) Axel:Whatever just wait! Eggman:HURRY METAL JACK RETREAT BEFORE THEY REALLY KILL YOU! Allison:Hey aren't the egg heads apart of Sukendus' Army! Pedo:Yeah! Eggman:AND WE BROUGHT KAI THE HEDGEHOG BACK FOR SECONDS! Kai:I Call KAI TH! Necko:I'll get the Egg heads! Zoorod:And we'll take out the army and Sukendus! Pedo:OK LETS MOVE OUT!*Slices Chest of one* Axel and Eva:*Go Super*CHAOS KATANA! Tori:*Starts mauling ones face* Diana: Every one who can spindash get in. -opens foot- All Of Bluray's Characters:? Diana: Im going to fire a Hyper Power Canon Kai:Ok! -all of them get in- Diana: Castle FLY! -the Sky Castle then flies and a cannon is formed on it's torso Plasma:I'll sit in the front! Eva:I'll blide the gun solides! *Pushes evreyone aside* MIST *Turns into Go,d mist Blinding The GUN Soldiers* Kai:I think I see where Plasma is going!\Kai:*Punches Kai TH in the face* Diana: Spindash Now! (Evreyone in canonn spindashes) Plasma:*Comes out of spin dashes and points at Gun Soldiers in spirit bomb form*CHAOS ACID ASSAULT! GUN Soldier:I don't get paid enough for this cr-- (BOOM) Jack: Peek-a-Boo, we see you! Kai TH: (Attacks Kai) Metal Jack: (Attacking Jack) Dr. EggPlankton: I'm Back Eggman! Metal Plasma:*Slams Metal Jack to the ground* EggNega:METAL JACK LISTEN TO YOUR MASTERS AND RETURN TO THE SHIP NOW! Kai:*Goes Super and gets out Gun*So long Oolong! *SHoots in face* Dr. EggPlankton; Hey! That's my job! Metal Jack: Yes EggPlankton (dissapears) Eggman:Hurry get to the base Allison and Tori:The GUN Army is almost...UNLIMITED! Pedo:AHH SHADOW ANDROIDS! DIANA: FIZRE! -then all of the super form characters are shot out of the cannon and hits the entire army- Necko:*Takes out half the androids with Super Lava Assualt*Try that Plasma! Plasma:*Tries*STILL CAN'T GO SUPER! Dan: Arrgghhhhhhhhh...........*Tries to absorb the chaos emeralds* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* A golden yellow light beam engulfs Dan with a dome of the same colour light and turns super* Yes, I have unlocked the element of light, now it is time to pwn. Now take this, you Shadow Androids, CHAOS CONTROL *Does multiple chaos controls and kicks various Shadow Androids* kAI:*Keeps shooting Kai TH. Kai TH: (Dodging the Bullets & keeps shooting at Kai) Jack: We don't have much time left Patricia: We need to go after Sukendus & fast! Amy: Jack & Patricia has Super Forms too, but I wish I have a Super Form too Super Dan: Have you even tried? Amy: No I haven't Jack & Patricia: (Turns into their Super Forms) Super Jack: SUPER JACK! Super Patricia: Wow, this Super Form is Awesome! Ok Amy, your turn. You just have to believe in yourself & you'll have a Super Form in no time Patty: Good Luck Amy Amy: Thanks Patty. Ok, I'm ready. (tries to turn into his Super Form & she did it) Super Amy: Hey, I did it! Super Jack: Well what do you know, I guess Amy has a Super Form inside of her, after all Super Amy: So this is what a Super Form feels like, I feel more Powerful than before. Let's do this! Dan: Good job Amy! I knew you could do it! *Summons a golden flame* Hmmmm, this is new! Take this Volkan Blaster *Fires multiple golden flame spears and fires them rapidly (Takes 0.25 per second to shoot one and the orb is the size of a golf ball) and fires them at a few hundred enemies* I'll definatly remember this element! I feel a little drained though! Super Jack: Don't worry, you'll get your Energy regained in no time Super Dan: Yeah, it is just a side effect of the element, now take this! Legendary Beast Style, Thunder-Bird * A bird shaped thunder aure envolpes Dan* Whoa! This is pretty neat! *Flys into a mass of G.U.N. Soilders and Jack-4 Bots * Super Jack, Super Patricia & Super Amy: (Flies through the Jack-4 Robots) Super Jack: Why would the G.U.N. Soilders want us for anyway? Super Dan: Who knows? Weapons of mass destruction, mind control, experimentaion.......oh dang, that last one reminds me of my constant nightmares. Man, that is why I hardly ever sleep, that same nightmare over and over again, ever since I can remember, do you know what that is like? Super Jack: Uhhh, no Super Dan: Good, 'cause you won't ever want to, trust me! Now where was I? Oh yeah, take this! *Flies through the enemies* Super Patricia: (Flies through the Jack-4 Bots) Take that! Super Amy: (Smashes through the Jack-4 Bots) Axel and Plasma:I kinda know! (The Army is defeated) Sukendus:Seems so you made it my loyal Enemies! *Brings out Ultimate flash gun* Diana: Oh yea well we have the only other thing that can stop your Falsh Gun! Apallo! Isaiah! Kai! Plasma! Get in here! Super Jack: What about me, Patricia & Amy? Sukendus:*Fires* Axel:OH CRAP! BOOM Eva:ITs him Shadow:*Cut gun in half with Hands and All HailSHadow begins to play* Sonic:It's shadowQ! Diana: Um.... Why am i here Sukendus:THIS IS NOT OVER *Runs over and punches Jack* Plasma:GET HIM! Diana: -shoots net missle and it gets him- Game Over Sukendus! You cant cut through that alloy Sukendus:*Dodges*AND YIOU CAN'T AIM! Diana: wasent aiming for ya Sukendus:*Rolls Eyes*Then what were youaiming for... -the missle was areal one andit hit some hidden explosives- Diana: 3.... 2.... 1...-relases tracton beam- Super Jack, Super Patricia & Super Amy: (carries Diana) Super Jack: Goodbye Sukendus! Super Dan: We won! (she's in the ship dammit) ???: (off in the distance) Mph, seems like my puppet failed me. Don't worry, my plan will soon be carried out. *Looks at Dan* And you'll be my main pawn! *Evil Laughter* Dr. EggPlankton: (appears next to ???) Yes & I will have my revenge on Jack soon enough, isn't that right Metal Jack? Metal Jack: (Appears next to Dr. EggPlankton) Yes master Super Jack: We've done it! Super Patricia: And that's not all, look! (points to a Letter signed with an "E") I have a feeling who's it belong too (reads the Letter) Congratulations on destroying Sukendus, but bewarned, they are more Adventure & Mysteries to come. This is only 1 Piece of the Puzzle Super Dan: Puzzles? Uggh, I don't like puzzles at all! But the adventure part I like, speaking of that, where is that no-good brother of mine? Patty: Puzzle? What's that suppose to mean? Super Amy: I think we're gonna find out. (shows a picture of her & the Knothole Freedom Fighters) This is what Mr. E have meant when a Creepy Skunk Guy in a Tuxedo gave to me Super Jack: And a picture of Sally Acorn & her family. It's her on another Picture, she must be important Super Patricia: Looks like we got a New Adventure/Mystery on our hands Super Dan: Does anybody have the feeling that we are being watched? ???: (In the distance) We might be spotted if we don't leave now Doctor! But before I do *speaks on a radio of somesort* Arch! See if you can soften them up a bit! *Turns to where the heroes are* When you reach your full power Dan, the world will be mine! *Evil Laugher then turns into a shadow and leaves into the darkness* Arch: *On the radio just before ??? enters the darkness portal* Will do! ETA 10 min! Apallo: -ain adistance away wit h Isaiah- You do know that HE is the only threat now. Zenaroid.....-looks up- I will beat you Dr. EggPlankton & Metal Jack: (In the Distance) (follows Darkness into the Darkness) (evil laughter) (But all 3 Villains are been watched by Agent Z with his BInoculors) Agent Z: (leaves into the Darkness) Super Dan: I don't feel like I'm being watched anymore! Any why does the area look brighter somehow? Patty: I don't know, but let's go home ???: *Echoes* Home? HOME! At this bumbling rate, you won't even see the light of day! You won't interfer with the masters plan! Dr. EggPlankton: (Echoes) And mine as well ! ???: So you've come to join me, Doctor. I thought you would have gone to the base with the master though. Dr. EggPlankton: Don't you understand, I thought Sukendus was gone, but now I learned a Technique that Tricks Evil Masterminds like him, it's call "The Betrayal" ???: Didn't you know, Sukendus was a mere puppet, with my master easily pulling the strings. He was the weakest in the line and a fool and he is and was nothing compared to the master or me! Dr. EggPlankton: That's why I'm saving my Technique for YOU! (activates his Jack-4's & the Robots tackle them) So long! (teleports himself & Metal Jack back to his Base) (The Jack-4's Activates the Self-Destruct & they explode along with ???) KABOOM (From a Far away distance) Kai TH: (Watches the Explosion & communicates with Dr. EggPlankton) Darkness the Hedgehog...is dead. (teleports back to Dr. EggPlankton's Base) ???: *Lightning teleports* peh how pathetic! I saw that coming a while ago actually! I'll save you the trouble now, or my name isn't Arch the Hedgehog! Now Doctor EggPlankton, is going to die! EEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGPPPPLLLLLAAAAANNNNKKKKKKTTTTTOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. EggPlankton: Ah Shut up! (uses the Foot Smasher to smash ??? into Pieces & goes back to sleep) Arch: Won't you ever learn EggPlankton, that your machines are too slow to fry me! And just so you know Darkness was never here! He used his Shadow Clone in his stead! He knew that you would betray one of us! *Lightning teleports next to EggPlankton* DIE...........*Uses a lightning storm on EggPlankton* Dr. EggPlankton: (dodges) You Die, I'm making my move! Arch: You really think that anything you have can hurt me! You must be more stupid than I thought! I think that the fool Sukundus was smarter than you! And he was a idiot! (Jack-4 Robots rams into Arch) (Spongebob100: Is that really the end of this Episode?) (My guy had one more line left in store and before you say it, i was about to publish it but an error conflict happened) (Spongebob100: NEVER KILL MY CHARACTERS! (Who said it was ever gonna kill him, my plan was to make it all a scheme consived by Arch and EggPlankton to make look dead to suprise the heroes and make them second guess them-selves, but that just ruined it! *sighs*) ( I think the Plankton is annoying) ???: Oh please I could assionate him in a nanosecond Dr. EggPlankton: Gotcha! (traps Arch & ??? inside an Indestructible Dome that can withstand anything & activates the Power Drain & the Power Drains off of Arch & ???) Now then, who do you contact? Arch: Simple. Him! (The area gets a lot darker!) Dr. EggPlankton: (turns the Power up from the Power Drain causing Arch & ??? to lose more energy off of them) Now it's time to get the Krabby Patty Formula! Darkness: EGGPLANKTON!!!!!! Your betrayel is most disturing, now let them go or suffer my wrath!!!! Dr. EggPlankton: You know what? Your energy is massive, let me drain them off for ya! (grabs Arch's Head & starts draining his Power, making him grow weaker & weaker) How'd you like my new Power Drain Gloves, they are specially design to drain off the Powers off of everyone & make it my own...TO OUR ADVANTAGE! (drains off Arch's Powers even more, causing Arch to grow weaker & weaker & then Arch falls to the ground & can't move because he has no Energy left) Now that we have Powers of Arch & the other Villains of Mobius, WE'LL SHALL BE THE MOST POWERFUL VILLAIN IN THE UNIVERSE! (Evil Laughter) Darkness: Definaly! *Evil Laughter* (Thoughts) Sorry Arch, my old friend. Sukendus:I'am am no ones PAWN! *Smashes Arch in Face* Sukendus:NOW I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL WITH ME! And you *Siesemec Tosses Darkeness through Tower destroying it... Metal Sonic:*Copies EggPlankton's Powers and beats him up* EGGMAN: D: Black Blob Simular to Blood Sonic:- outside- -covers arch- Arch..... Let me be your power. Dr. EggPlankton: (Dodges & drains Metal Sonic's Powers) (Grins) Acculty I'm Sukendus' Double Agent (teleports to a far away place with Metal Jack) Darkness: *Echoes* Don't you know I don't trust anyone! Shadow Clones! *Summons thousands of Clones* Mess them all up! And grab Arch! Now! (Jack-4 Robots appear out of nowhere & surrounds every single Villain except Dr. EggPlankton & Metal Jack) Jack-4 Robot: Jack-4 Robots, CHARGE! Blood Sonic: Muhahahahaahaaaaaaaa Geo:*Puts Blood Sonic in a bottle before exorbation* Egg Man:Uh EggPlankton we already with Sukendus btu this is were I cross the line.... Axel:*Destroys all Jack 4 Bots with Chaos Bomb* Kai:*Rips off Kai TH's arm* Sukendus:*Uses self destruct button to blow up Jack 4 Robots* Metal Sonic:*Copies Abilties Back* Sukendus:ENOUGH!Shadow ANDROID SELF DESTRUCT (kILLS HIS OWN ENTIRE Army Besides Mains) Sukendus:*Bring Egg Plankton Back*AND YOU BETRAYING I CAN LEGALLY ARESST YOU!*Shoots EggPlankton making him pass out*NOW EGGMEN!*Shoots them too*And finally Darkness! Eva Plasma Axel geo Tori Pedo Allison Kai Sonic and Knux:*Use Positive Chaos Emerald Energy to destroy Darkness* Sukendus:Its time for me and my remaining Troops to kill you! (The Las Fleet of Soldiers are here to fight) Dr. EggPlankton: (Wakes up) What happen? Jack, PAtricia, Amy & Patty: (Arrives & uses positive energy to Knock out the Last Fleet of Soldiers) Gun Soldier:Spare me! Darkness: Arrgghh, you are going to pay! I will take my time though, but you have seen the last of me! *Grabs Arch and leaves a shadow portal* Arrggghhhh, that canes! Jack: Yeah, you betta run & as for Sukendus, your next! Dan: What did I miss? Darkness: Before I leave, here is a present! Arrgghhhh! Shadow Bomb! *Shoots a orb into the area above Sukundus and the heroes, which explodes with shadows and corrupt Dan!* Patricia: (Protects Jack, Amy, Patty & the Heroes with a Force Field Spell) Dan: Uhh, what? Arrrrrggghhhhhh!!!!!!!! *Rapidly changing from black to blue and turns Dark!* Dark Dan: *Evil Laughter and speaks with a deep voice and crazy voice* You will all die! *Charges at Sukundus* Patricia: Dan's gone mad! Dark Dan: Shadow Blast! *Creates a explosion of shadow which wounds Sukundus!* Amy: Whao, that's Hardcore! Patty: You can say that again Dark Dan: Dark Strike! *Kicks Sukundus really hard so that he goes flying! And Knocks him out, then looks at the heroes with a evil look* Darkness: *Talking to the heroes from a long way away* Don't you worry he will come out it, after all of you are dead! Since he has just unlocked the element of Darkness, he can do some of the most potent attacks know to anybody! *Evil Laughter and steps thourgh the portal with Arch* Jack: We're not Dead! Patricia: Your trying to scare us but it won't work Dark Dan: *Evil Laughter* Amy: Whao! Dan, you gotta snap out of it. Your our Friends & you gotta fight the Darkness inside of you. Please? You gotta fight it! Dark Dan: *Expression on his face changes* Arrrggghhhhhh, arrggghhhhhh * Kneels and changes from black to blue, but stays Dark* Blade: Come on bro, you can do it! Jack: You can do this Dan, we believe in you! Patricia: Yeah! You can fight the darkness inside of you! Patty: We're counting on you! Dark Dan: Arrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh, I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING RIPPED APART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *The colour black is appearing half as much and light blue is appearing twice as much* (Dude, type quick, we've go 14 min before I have to leave!) Jack: You can do this! Destroy the Darkness that is inside of you! *Thunder is striking rapidly in diffrent places, mini tornadoes are appearing! The colour black is halved again while light blue is doubled* Jack: Whao! Those Speical Effects are Awesome! Patricia: Dan, we believe in you! And we've work together to stop Eggman & the other Villains in their tracks. Remember Dan, we're your Friends! Your Best Friends! *Fires are increased to infernos* Dark Dan: Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh* A explosion of light evelopes Dan and comes out hyper for a split second but then turns normal but heavly wounded!* Patricia: Dan! (carries Dan) You need some rest. Let me help you (heals Dan with her Chaos Heal) There we go. I hope Anu is ok. Dan: *Wakes up* Ugghhh Amy: Are you all right? Sukendus:Ahh nice no more Drakness to worry about for now and Blood Sonic is dead...(Walks away from them I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! (Nuke Begins to Fall) Plasma:If I can over power I can stop it from totaLL dESTRUCTION (pLASMA jUMPS AND fALCON pUNCH mUSIC BEGINS TO PLAY) Sukendus:I wont Die. YOU DIE! Plasma:CHAOS ACID ASSUALT! Plasma and Nuke:*Have A Power Strugle* Necko:I'am gonna help! *Flies Up and goes Super* Plasma:*Thinking and Begining to get frustrated*How can almost evreyone but me...Patricia,Isaiah and A FRIGGIN 7 YEAR OLD! Plasma:*His Eyes Begin To Turn Red*...SUPER ACID ASSUALT!! Kai:PLASMA HAS GONE SUPER! (Explosion Destroyes Barrier Evreyone is heavily wounded and are high in the sky and cannot fly due to massive Energy Loss the only thing they can do is hope for the best...) Plasma:*Back To Normal Damaged Heavily Adn Fighting Sukendus*WHY WON'T YOU DIE!??! Axel:Were Gonna hit! Knux:The Emerald's! (The Emeralds fall to the Ground safely with the Help of The Master Emerald) Allison:We have to go help Plasma!Begins to Sky Dive over to him* Sukendus:YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME MEAR CHILD! (Apallo: Alright it's time. GUys if i go beserk then stay awy. Im going to my top level Axel:CHAOS BOMB! *mAKES a gIANT eXPLOSION bLINDING eVREYONE* Pedo:I can't see! Apallo: Axel! What Are You Doing Axel:Giving PLASMA THE EGDE! (Soon No one is heard or Moving they were all to busy almost suficanting on the gas) Eva:*Clears Air with Gold Mist*We can see-- Kai:OH MY Tori:Plasma Defeated As thy looked over Plasma had Kicked his Foost onto Sukendus' Chest Paralizeing and defating him. Eva:Nice man! Kai:This is why he is my best bud! Allison:Well that was pretyy Eays for a boss! Pedo:You do all realize were gonna cracl our faces against concrete right? Tori:AHHH Hold me Kai!*Hugs* Kai:*bLUSHING* This is so worth it! Zoorod and Knux:We still Have some Chaos Energy! Lets all use Chaos Control togther! Jack: Right, let's get outta here! Apallo: Everyone. I hvae news. There is a Double Agent. Patricia, Amy & Patty: A Double Agent? Evreyone:CHAOS CONTROL! (From far away) Dr. EggPlankton: (looks at the Explosion & grins) (Chuckles) (holding up the 8th Chaos Emerald on his hand) Zorp.And with that The Emerald make a portala nd eat our heroes leaveing a massive explosion hiding them...Will our heroes make there way out of this one Find out now! Compound Chaos Part 7:Next Episode Preview! DUN DUN DUN DUN DA DA DA DA DA!﻿ Apallo:Ok Apallo Here and something strange is happening there are lots of fighters here! Knux:And there is abunch of Chaos Energy!OH NO WERE IN THE EMERALDS! Apallo: I guess the Quantam Energy hase effected the Emeralds too. Diana: Oh well it looks like They are trying to tell us somthing Blood: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You fools As long as Sonic is Alive I will Never Truly Die! Apallo:Darn it! Next Time on Chaos Quest The Return Of The Eighth Emerald! Blood Sonic: Now Let Your end BEGIN! Jack: Not if we have anything to say about it Celia: Im Comming Sonic! Mr. E: The Real Mystery behind Planet Mobius & the Curse of Plasma the Hedgefox has just begun Apallo Reborn! < Compound Chaos! > The Return Of The Eigth Emerald! Category:Episodes Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Chaos Quest